It's The Little Things
by DiezeL
Summary: Hermione's studying with Harry in the library when she discovers something about herself. Done in Harry's perspective too. Complete! RR
1. Little Things About Him

**A/N: **Here's a piece of work I posted in FF.net awhile back.  It's been retouched and some things were changed but it's still pretty much the same tale.  Special thanks to Michelle for beta-ing my fic.

**Little Things About**** Him**

     There he goes again with his unruly hair.  It seemed that no matter what he did, his hair was just not going to stay tame for too long.  For a moment she pondered giving him hair gel or mousse for his next birthday.  It could be the best birthday present she could give him yet.  Wisps and locks of it were out of place as he ran his fingers through it casually, she noted.  Maybe a different type of haircut would just do it: a three on the side and a two for the top.  But Hermione knew that Harry would sooner stupefy the barber rather than get his hair cut that short.

     She stared back down on her book.  She ought to be studying, not worrying about Harry Potter's hair, she told herself.  Taking a deep breath she stared down at the ingredients to be used for making a sleeping potion.  Dried grasshopper legs, tea leaves, quail's tail feather, she memorized.  Gulver's elixir is the tonic used to rouse someone who takes the sleeping potion if they don't wake after a long period of time, she remembered.

     Out of the corner her eye, she observed that Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  He's getting tired, she guessed.

     "Mione, how are you doing with your studying?" he asked her.  He leaned back on the seat and stared at the ceiling.

     "I'm coming along well, but, "she paused, " from the looks of things, you look like you're about ready to give up, Harry."  She scowled at him slightly.  "Surely, that's not the case is it?  We start NEWTs next week."

     He ran his right hand carelessly through his hair.  There it goes again, that hair that refuses to be tamed.

     "Potions have never been my passion or my strongest point.  You know that Professor McGonagall had to pull some strings so Snape would take me in so I may pursue Auror training after Hogwarts," he informed her.

     "Yeah, I know.  But you know you wouldn't be half bad at it if you really tried, Harry.  Half of the time though, you're busy daydreaming about something or too preoccupied with hating Snape," she said dully.  He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "Mind you, plenty of people hate Snape, but really, Harry, you shouldn't let it affect your studies that much."

     That was another thing that bothered her about him.  Most of the time, he can ignore the disparaging remarks or scathing rumors that would be said behind his back.  She considered that to be such an amazing feat of self-restraint.  But with Snape, whenever he makes belittling or sarcastic remarks toward Harry, it greatly aggravated Harry enough that his reason or logic would abandon him.  Not that she could really blame him, she supposed, but she knew Harry could do better in lessening that aggravation.  

     To her great relief though, Harry never really acted on his irate emotions.  She knew he came close one time to jumping Snape once before after Snape made another careless remark about Harry's father.  Thankfully, Professor McGonagall at the last second entered the hallway where they stood.

     "I must admit, if that comment came from someone else, it would annoy me.  But coming from you, Hermione, as much as I don't like to admit it, you make perfect sense," Harry admitted.

     Hermione sat back and pushed her book away from her.  Looking at him she said, "I think that's a compliment so I'm taking it as one.  After all, you don't like admitting things like that."

     "Things like what?" he asked.

     She rolled her eyes on him.  "For someone who's awfully fast up in the air going after the snitch, you're awfully slow at grasping everything else.  Maybe you've been hit by the bludger too many times for your own good, Harry."

     This time, it was Harry's turn to scowl.  "Hey, that's not true!" he said a little too loudly.

     "Shhhh!"  Somebody five tables away from them gave them an annoyed look.  Both Harry and Hermione returned the look.  It was a Ravenclaw student, they both recognized.

     "Come on, Harry, you can't be that dense," she said in a hushed voice.  She almost forgot that they were still in the library.

     He gave her a smirk.  "You're right. I'm not.  I just wanted to ruffle you up a bit," he jested.  Hermione shot him an icy look across the table.  He chuckled.

     "Since when have you been so impish?" she sarcastically asked.  His playfulness, she reckoned was something fairly new to his character.  She recalled him to be less assertive in things outside of quidditch or Defense Against Dark Arts.  Even more so was he hesitant about openly making jokes or teasing her or anyone else for that matter.  Like it though, she did.  It was a nice change for him because it made him more outgoing than he used to be.

     "Hermione? Why are you staring at me like that?"

     She coughed and blinked.  Without realizing it, she had been staring at him for some time.

     Harry leaned forward a bit on the table with his right eyebrow raised.  "What is it?  Do I have something on my face?  Or did you just space out about something and just stared at me indirectly?"

     Hermione's cheeks colored somewhat and she diverted her gaze back down on the book she had in front of her earlier.

     "Or…is it that you find me interesting or maybe good looking?" he kidded.

     He was teasing her again!  Her slightly pink cheeks grew even redder, she knew.  She turned her gaze back on him gave him a weird look.  She then muttered with a snort, "Don't flatter yourself, Harry.  You're charming, but not that charming."

     "Once again, my best friend has humbled me back down to earth.  Here I thought that I had the unflappable and composed Hermione Granger captivated at last."  He tried his best to muffle his laughter.

     His father, she thought.  If it wasn't evident yet, he inherited his frolicking and antics from his father.  She figured it out now as he laughed at her.  Sooner or later, she now realized, that characteristic ought to come out from Harry.  And come out, it did along with several other characteristics.  In their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Harry has been receiving a different kind of look from the majority of the female population at Hogwarts—looks of wanton, desire, or infatuation.  He wasn't so selfish about it either to her dismay.  He returned their smiles, flirted back every now and then, and gave some of them false hope.  She wondered at how aware he was of his stature, not as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as Harry-the-heartbreaker.

     "Please Harry," Hermione laughed, "the day that you turn your romantic wiles on to me would be the day that Dumbledore trades Fawkes for an owl."

     Harry shut his book closed and put on a seemingly hurt appearance.  In a mocking voice he said, "Hey I'm not that bad, am I?"  He gave her a big smile, which made her suspicious.  "Speaking of which, I just heard that Professor Dumbledore is shopping for owls.  So what say you now?"  He was grinning now devilishly.

     "Harry!" she remarked a little too loudly.  She knew that she was blushing again.  "Enough already."  Madam Pince peered out of an immense bookshelf to quickly spy on them but was soon off again.  "We're dallying about a bit too much.  We need to get back to studying."

     He sulked in response and directed his interest once again to his Potions book.  "Yes, ma'am.  Back to the boring book and boring studying session I am."

     Indeed, Harry was teasing her more than usual today.  Out of character it may be, but Hermione didn't mind because it was her best friend.  Only her best friend, she reminded herself even though her heartbeat rate seemed to have upped a few notches since he joked about having a romantic interest in her.  She quickly got up from her seat.

     "Where are you going?" he looked up and inquired.  He seemed to be back to his nonchalant mood again, which annoyed her a bit.

     "I…I need to look for a book," she managed to say as her eyes met his.  Those emerald eyes of his suddenly entranced her.  Someone should chastise him for having such immensely green orbs.  Nobody should be allowed to have natural eyes like that.  They were too bewitching and enough witches could drown in his gaze if they stared long enough, she believed.  Hermione snapped out of distraction and quickly turned around without another word, leaving him with a perplexed look on his face.

     The curly brown-haired Head Girl took about twenty paces away from the table she shared with the unruly-haired young man and suddenly veered right behind a tall bookshelf.  She wasn't really looking for a book.  She just wanted to get away from him, away from what was causing her heart to stir.  She scolded herself for allowing herself to be disturbed by possible romantic feelings for Harry.  Leaning against the side of the bookshelf, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to gather her thoughts and recover.

     Seconds turned to minutes without her realizing it.  Then it hit her.

     She liked him.  She really, really liked him—not in the best friend kind of way, but in the potential boyfriend kind of way.  

     Wait.  

     No.  

     It was more than a fancy liking that she felt for Harry.  She liked Victor Krum.  She liked Ronald Weasley.  But what she felt for Harry was different altogether.  A groan escaped her lips as she lightly thumped her head against the bookshelf.  Questions of how, when, and why suddenly flooded her mind.  It was quite overwhelming.  Hermione Granger had done it.  She had become one of the girls who were constantly fawning over him, pining for him.

     She's in love with him.

     She's in love with every bit of him.  She's even in love with his unruly hair!

     More minutes passed.  Endless questions overcame her on top of her emotions.  In the first year, he awed her because he was The Boy-Who-Lived.  The second year, he saved her from being in a petrified state (actually it was Madame Pomfrey who restored her, she corrected herself, but Harry killed the basilisk so Muggles were once again safe at Hogwarts).  Clearly then, Muggle or magical, he considered her a best friend, someone really important to him.  Third year, she felt that he needed her help more than anyone else in helping his godfather escape.  In their fourth year to her embarrassment, Rita Seeker labeled her as his good for nothing Muggle girlfriend.  It didn't unsettle her much and neither was he because both weren't true—her being a good for nothing Muggle and her being his girlfriend.  Well, she also somewhat developed some feelings for Ron, which Harry didn't seem to mind (well more like he probably didn't' notice).  He was too enthralled with Cho Chang, if she recalled correctly, and with being a Tri-Wizard Champion.  Then there was Victor Krum who was just a passing liking for her.  Fifth year, he lost Sirius but he still maintained his sanity and resolve.  He lived on as their friend and the (unofficial) champion against the Dark Forces.  He never gave up.  In their sixth year, he came so close to losing somebody else close to him (well, her again).  But once more, against all odds, he survived.  And this year—

     A voice interrupted her thoughts.  "You know, if you needed help in finding a book, you could have told me.  I would have gladly helped, Hermione."  

     Opening her eyes, she yelped slightly and started back as he was standing directly in front of her.  Harry had bent down a little so that his face was level with hers.  "Though I find it rather odd that you'd need something Potions related in the Teen Relationships section."  He straightened and looked around.

     "The what?"  Hermione's gaze swept quickly over her surroundings and her eyes widened.  She just realized what section of the library she ended up in.  Hermione, if she could, would very much like to just bury herself in some unknown hole right now.  It was embarrassing enough that she, Hermione Granger, would be found at this section but it was even more so humiliating that it was Harry who found her here.  "I…must have taken the wrong turn."

     "No kidding."  Harry turned his back on her and picked up a book.  "_Ten Ways__ To Get The Wizard of Your Dreams_.  Nice title."  He chuckled and quickly ruffled through the pages of the book before replacing it.  Harry grabbed another book from a higher shelf and his eyes widened immensely.  "_Dating Tips For the Young Wizard_.  Now this could be useful.  Hey do you think I could borrow this book without drawing much attention to myself?"  He turned around again and faced Hermione, holding up the book.

     Hermione snorted.  "Really Harry, I don't think you need a book to help in that department."  She felt a tiny pang at her heart.  'What about me?' she asked silently.  She groaned again.  How can she feel like this already when she just discovered how she really felt about him?

     "You're probably right.  Besides, I'm quite sure it won't help me get the girl that I want," he said, placing the book back on the shelf.

     "You? Need help on getting a girl?  Who is she?" she asked him too quickly.

     Harry flashed a goofy smile at her.  "Now wouldn't you like to know?"

     "Fine.  You're right.  I don't think I want to know," she rebuked.  'I do want to know. I do want to know.  I do want to know!' silently she chanted.

     As if he detected her silent plea he said, "Tell you what.  Let's finish studying and maybe I'll tell you who it is at the end of the night before we tuck in.  Deal?"

     "Ah sure, Harry.  It's not like I'm dying to know.  For all I know it could be Ginny, or someone else in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw perhaps, or heaven forbid, a Slytherin witch…," Hermione mused.  She knew she was rambling but she couldn't stop herself.

     Harry just laughed again and shook his head.  Hermione gritted her teeth slightly.  He was tormenting her!  But his laugh was so nice to hear regardless.  He started making his way back to their table without sparing her another glance.

     'Curiosity killed the cat, I know,' Hermione said quietly as she gathered herself.  'But I just know that I won't be content until I know who it is,' she sighed.

     Hermione started to follow after him.  She took a quick peek at a grandfather clock in the library before taking her seat.  Only two hours left before the library closed.  For Hermione Granger, it would be the longest two hours of her life yet.

_Tic._

_Toc.___

-TBC


	2. Little Things About Her

A/N: Yeah, I'm taking the time to retouch everything I've done so far that's why it's taking awhile for new chapters to come out.  Here's the retouched chapter two of Little Things.  

**Disclaimer: **Everything about HP we owe to JKR. I'm just borrowing for a little bit to make my own little art piece.

Little Things About Her 

     There she goes again, sauntering off to find another book.  He swore that no amount of books would ever sate her thirst for knowledge.  A sponge is what he likened her to; although, the dark-haired boy thought that was quite an unflattering comparison.  He watched her disappear behind a bookshelf, looking for another Potions book he surmised.  Sighing wistfully, he grabbed his own text and started studying again.  Five minutes later, he was still staring at the same page, the same words, and the same hair-growing elixir.  And she still wasn't back.

     Harry gave the grandfather clock near him a quick glance.  Their study session won't be over for another two and a-half-hours.  He was getting a bit sick of it—studying that is.  Glimpsing at bookshelf that his study companion disappeared to, she had yet to emerge.  He knew that he wouldn't feel up to studying again until she came back.  When she's around, he felt plenty more diligent and interested in learning.  Harry didn't know why but she just made him feel that way about studying.  

     Well, he actually knew why, correcting himself.  Part of it he blamed on guilt since she would be earnestly studying, and lazing around her just didn't seem right.  Another part…well, he wasn't sure he'd want anybody else to know, but Harry wanted to impress her.

     Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath and shook his head clear of thoughts concerning Hermione in that sense.  They were best friends, he reminded himself.  Harry was certain that there were some unspoken rules about thinking about your best friend in a not-so-friendly-but-beyond-that manner.  He slumped forward and rested his chin on his Potions book, lightly drumming his fingers on the table.

     Twenty minutes later and Hermione still wasn't back.  Harry started wondering if his curly-haired friend had been buried under a pile of Potions books or simply forgot that he was there, waiting for her to come back.  A small smile crept up on his face.  Harry wouldn't put it past Hermione to do something like that.

     Deciding that it was about time he searched for her, Harry got up and walked toward the direction that Hermione disappeared to.  Twenty paces later, he read the section placard designated for the aisle that she turned to.

     'Teen Relationships?  For a Potions book?' his right eye shot up in wonder.  In front of him, Hermione rested against a shelf and was lightly thumping her head against it.  Harry was sure that she hadn't detected his presence yet as her eyes remained closed.  'I wonder if she's been here all this time.'

     Without making a noise, he walked till he was directly in front of her.  She looked so…troubled…about something.  Harry laughed silently.  Hermione's eyes were furrowed and almost met at the edges and her breathing seemed impatient.  What's got her knotted up, he pondered.

     He bent down slightly and leveled his head with hers.  "You know, if you needed help in finding a book, you could have told me.  I would have gladly helped, Hermione," he quietly said.

     She yelped and started back in surprise after she opened her eyes.  She looked like a kid caught with her hand inside a cookie jar, he thought.

     Straightening up, he looked around to browse the books that surrounded them.  "Though I find it rather odd that you'd need something Potions related in the Teen Relationships section."  Harry was certainly curious now as to why she was here.

     "The what?" she seemed genuinely confused, making quick sweeping glances around her.  Hermione was turning a bit pinkish in the cheeks, he observed.  "I…must have taken the wrong turn."

     "No kidding."  Harry turned to his right and picked up a book from a shelf.  Laughing, he read the title to her, "_Ten Ways To Get The Wizard of Your Dreams_.  Nice title."  He took the time to give it a quick glance before replacing it.  Reaching up, he grabbed another book.   "_Dating Tips For the Young Wizard_.  Now this could be useful.  Hey do you think I can borrow this book without drawing much attention to myself?" Harry showed her the book.

     "Really Harry, I don't think you need a book to help in that department."   She seemed to find his inquiry funny.  

     'I dont, huh?' he asked himself quietly.

     Replacing the book up in the shelf he remarked, "You're probably right.  Besides, I'm quite sure it won't help me get the girl that I want."  Harry felt a little sheepish after saying that.  Quickly he looked away.

     "You? Need help on getting a girl?  Who is she?"  Her inquiry made him slightly uncomfortable.

     Turning back to her, he smiled at her lopsidedly.  "Now wouldn't you like to know?"  'I just bet you would,' he said in his head.

     She gave him an annoyed look.  "Fine.  You're right.  I don't think I want to know."

     "Tell you what.  Let's finish studying and maybe I'll tell you who it is at the end of the night before we tuck in." Maybe he was going insane or maybe he wanted to throw caution to the wind, but as soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back.  Hermione would never leave him be now until she found out. "Deal?"

     "Ah sure, Harry.  It's not like I'm dying to know.  For all I know it could be Ginny, or someone else in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw perhaps or, heaven forbid, a Slytherin witch...," she replied casually.

     'Ginny or even a girl from Slytherin?'  Amusing guesses she has.  Maybe he'd still be able to get out of telling her which girl he really fancies.  He laughed heartily and turned away from her without clarifying or denying her guess.  

     Harry started walking back toward their desk, knowing that she would follow soon.  Before taking his seat, he quickly peered at the clock again.  There was still two hours left of studying to do before the library closed.  Without sparing him a glance, Hermione reclaimed her seat opposite him on the table and once again buried her nose in a book.

     Now that she was back, Harry moved to imitate his friend so he'd get some studying done as well.  Opening his Potions book, he began to read off in his mind the ingredients needed to cure the boils.

     'Green toad's oil, milkfish scales, Scarab flakes,' he memorized in silence.  Across him, Hermione, he figured, had already forgotten about being discovered in the Teen Relationships section.  Harry wanted to ask her what she was looking for earlier and why she ended up there, but he knew she'd just chastise him for being concerned on unimportant things.  

     She always did that—chastised him, that is, whenever he dawdled too much.  Sometimes it irked him, but for the most part, he liked it.  He liked it that she was concerned for him.  At least that's how he looked at it.  She gave him direction similar to what the Point Me spell would do.  She always set him straight when he seems to be wandering off the path that he was destined to take.  Well, Ron was there too, but Hermione seemed to be the most focused among them.

     Harry looked up from the book and studied the girl that sat across him discretely.  Since she was quite occupied with her studying, he didn't have trouble doing so.  Her left arm was draped across her book, her right elbow rested on the desk and her head was propped on her right arm and hand, studying once again without much care for the world around her.  Watching her like this, he thought it would be a crime if anyone dared to interrupt her.  It annoyed Hermione quite so if she was rudely disturbed.  Harry and Ron knew that better than anybody else in Hogwarts. 

     For what it was worth, the Hermione he knew back in their first year and the Hermione that sat across him now was both the same girl.  Albeit that she was taller now, had tamer, curly hair (how she tamed that wild hair, he'd like to know), was more outgoing and less reserved, Hermione was still Hermione.  In all the years he has spent at Hogwarts, she, along with Ron, has been the constant presence that kept him sane.  Above the craziness of his life, above the preposterous situations that life has dealt him, above the prophecy that shadowed him, above the Dark Lord that was consumed with him, Hermione's support gave him strength.  Along with him and his very interesting life, she persevered without complaint.

     He shook himself out from his reverie and grunted a bit.  Hermione would surely scold him if she found out he was wasting away his time again in daydream mode.  She said so herself earlier how much better he could perform in his NEWTs if he concentrated more on actually studying.  Harry wondered though how she would react if she knew that he was thinking about her.  What logical explanation would she have then for something like that?  The thought brought a smile to his face.

     "Harry?  What's so funny now?"

     Surprised, he stuttered "I…uh…Snape…I think I'll actually miss him after we graduate."

     Hermione gave him a frown.  "I never thought I'd hear that coming out from Harry Potter's mouth."  She shifted.  "So what's this about?  Are you alright?"

     She's analyzing again.  He snickered.  "Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine.  Maybe just a little nostalgic.  Would that be a crime?  Besides, you mean to tell me that you won't miss Snape even if just a bit?"  He twirled his quill between his fingers.  Her eyebrows were furrowing again.  The same Hermione, she is certainly that.  He jumped at the chance to throw her off again.  "You know, you look…cute…whenever you do that."

     That did it.  

     She was turning pink again and he didn't hesitate on revealing his amusement at her reaction.  Her widened eyes and slightly gagged mouth were quite funny to look at.

     She hissed at him.  "Come off it, Harry.  You're teasing me a bit too much today," she protested.  "What's gotten into you?"

     He leaned back on his seat.  "Nothing at all.  Honest!" He gave her a funny look.

     "Uh huh.  If I didn't know any better, you're up to no good again I'm sure.  Honestly, Ron's fancy for being a prat has rubbed off on you a bit."  She rolled her eyes on him.

     Harry chuckled.  "Hermione, we're not that bad.  You have to admit, it's been a drab too quiet in the hallways since George and Fred left.  And I'm sure Peeves misses them quite so.  Besides, it's the usual Gryffindor-Slytherin round anyway.  No real harm, right?"

     Her frown remained.  Harry continued on, "If I remember correctly, you did hex Millicent Bulstrode after she tried to…um…make your teeth bigger again last week."

     She opened her mouth to rebuke him but quickly closed it once again.  

     He got her again.  

     Satisfaction filled Harry as he snickered mercilessly.  He knew how much she hated it when she couldn't get the last word or couldn't think of a way to jab back at him.  It unnerved her and he was certain that she'd jump at the chance to get back at him later.  That didn't matter to him because for now, he had the upper hand.

     "It wasn't like she didn't deserve it.  Besides, you and Ron rooted for me after I did so," she explained frantically.  "And it was annoying how she kept saying that I was being a scarlet woman because of the two men in my life that I'm supposedly keeping tow."

     "Scarlet woman, eh?" Harry contemplated.  "I think she's just a bit envious because she can't have Malfoy to herself.  Lately, I've seen Pansy hanging all over him almost every time."

     "Well if only you and Ron got yourselves girlfriends, maybe the rumors and such would finally ease off," Hermione hesitantly suggested.

     Harry turned his head to the side and had a thoughtful look.  "Maybe.  But you and Ron dated for awhile last year.  Does that count?"  

     He never told anyone, but it bothered him tremendously that Hermione and Ron dated each other for awhile.  He was jealous, he knew, because for some time now he's harbored feelings for Hermione.  Ron never knew, of course.  Harry decided that his friend was probably more deserving of Hermione.  In addition, he was worried that Ron might think that he was 'stealing' from him again.  Although Harry knew that Ron's beyond getting jealous of him now, it still bothered him tremendously that Ron accused Harry before of having all the glory and referred to himself just a sidekick.

     "We tried and it obviously didn't work.  I think we see each other too much as friends or maybe to ever go past that.  Anyway, I think we only really had sibling-like affection for each other," Hermione shrugged.

     Harry turned his gaze back to her and boldly asked, "How come you never dated anybody seriously?  Do you have anyone in mind that you fancy?"

     He noticed immediately that her right eyebrow shot up and she turned slightly pink.  Heaving a sigh she replied, "I don't know.  I…there's someone that I fancy but…I just discovered recently that I like him…quite much, actually."

     A pang tugged at his heart.  So she did like someone else.  

     Distress flooded his mind.  How was he going to tell her now?  It was bad enough that he didn't have much resolve but whatever determination he had left earlier was quickly evaporating.  He shut his book closed carefully, despite the temptation to slam it closed.  Potions was definitely the last thing on his mind now.  

     With great agony, he asked, "So what's so special about him?"

     His friend gave him a wary look.  "I…Little things…They just added up and floored me without warning.  It's everything about him."  

     Harry realized that her face became wistful thinking about this guy.  Unconsciously, he clenched his teeth as he continued listening.  

     "He's charming in the subtle manner.  Has the ability to make me laugh.  He's quite smart but only if he's not busy lazing around.  Athletic.  Brave.  Good looking though I'm sure he doesn't know that.  Thoughtful and kind.  And…I think what I lo--…What I like most about him is that…he knows the real me and has always stood by me regardless of who I am."

     "Oh.  I see."  He tried his best to casually reply but his insides felt absolutely shaken.  Who was this fellow that had these qualities, that had these characteristics that Hermione has fallen for him?  And head over heels too, apparently.  The question rang in his head, over and over.

     "Hey I said my piece.  Turnabout's fair play, Harry.  Tell me about the girl that you fancy."  She had closed her Potions book as well.

     Harry figured that it would do no harm to describe the girl but he found it slightly ironic and weird that he would be describing her when she sat right in front him of him.  "I guess it's just like you said.  Little things about her…they just added up.  Then before I realized it…I realized I was…That I had fallen in love with her," he managed out.

     Running his right hand through his hair, he lightly grazed his scar.  "She's so smart and always up to beat in so many things.  Diligent, yes…that's a good word for her.  And studious." He paused for a moment.  "When I'm lost or absolutely clueless on what to do next, she's there to point me in the right direction.  It's never bothered her, to my knowledge, that I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived.  It's so easy for me to be…just myself when I'm around her.  I've always found comfort in her presence and without realizing, I have grown to love her."

     "Oh.  So why haven't you…I mean…why not confess your feelings to her?" she tentatively asked.

     He picked up his quill and twirled it between his fingers again.  "I don't know.  I think for the most part, I'm afraid of how she'd react to it.  I'm a marked man.  Who would want to be Harry's girlfriend?  My life…it's so complicated.  Besides, I'm worried that I'd lose her friendship, which I've valued so much over the years."

     "Harry, you can't speak for her.  I don't think it's fair that you're deciding for her even before telling her of how you feel."  

     To Harry's surprise, she reached for his left hand and lightly held it in hers.  "I think you're a wonderful wizard Harry.  It would be her loss if she rejected your love.  I think she's quite lucky to have your heart if you ask me.  And if you haven't noticed, there are plenty of witches in school who'd jump at the chance to be Harry's girl."

     Harry gave her a small smile.  "You're just saying that because you're my best friend.  But thanks nevertheless."  He gave her hand a gentle squeeze back.  "And you're right.  This is my last year at Hogwarts.  I figured I should tell her before we part ways.  I'll let her know how I feel."

     He noticed that her face suddenly looked confused and tired.  "You alright?"  Glancing at the clock again, he discovered that the library will be closing in a few minutes.

     "Could you tell me who she is?"

     Suddenly laughing, he shook his head on her.  "Remember our deal, Miss Granger?  I guess you won't have to wait long though since it's time for the library to close."  He started gathering his books and scrolls.

     "I'll hold you do that. You've got my curiosity piqued now."  Hermione stood up and started gathering her own things as well.  He weakly smiled at her.

     Harry ended up carrying the books and Hermione took the scrolls.  As they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry tried as best as he could to calm his wits with each step they took.  Neither spoke a word to each other, and he was perfectly fine with that.  

     Part of him now wished that he didn't make that deal with her since he began having doubts.  But he knew that he wouldn't have much of a chance to tell her at another time.  Putting it off more just might drive him crazy.  

     Making a quick glance down at her, he mentally reminded himself that Hermione wouldn't forsake their friendship even if she did not return his feelings.  He hoped this would be the case because the moment they stepped inside the Gryffindor common room, there would be no turning back.  The portrait hole closed behind them after they entered, barely making a sound.

-TBC


	3. It's All The things

**A/N:**  Finally done with the retouching of the third (and final) part.  But yeah, again thanks to Michelle aka MushyPeas for taking the time to beta-read my work.  Beta readers are friends, people!

**Disclaimer****:** All characters and such belong to JKR. I'm just borrowing some ingredients so I can bake a different type of cookie.

**It's the Little Things**

     "Where are you going?" Harry inquired with a hint of disappointment.

     Hermione, upon entering the common room, had immediately proceeded to the stairs leading to her Head Girl quarters.  She paused and turned to Harry.  "I...I'm feeling quite tired all of a sudden," she meekly said.

     "But," he gave her a quizzical look, "it's just barely past nine p.m.  Why not keep me company for a few minutes here? Nobody's around and I'm not quite ready to tuck in yet."  Harry hoped that his plea would be heeded.  He wanted so much to spend more time with her...and maybe tell her finally what really has been on his mind.

     "But—"

     "Please?"  Harry took a step towards her.  "Hey, who knows? We might not get too many opportunities to have the Common Room to ourselves ever again."

     That look.  That pleading look was her undoing.  Hermione really couldn't have denied him much at this point after discovering how she really felt for the wizard with the emerald green eyes.  Letting a faint sigh escape her lips, she gave him a small smile.  "All right.  Just let me drop my notes back in my room and then we can talk.  You ought to do the same by dropping your books off in your room first."

     Harry returned her smile brightly and nodded.  "Fair enough**,** I really don't want you to start studying on me again.  We've done enough of that tonight I think."

     "I should scold you for that comment, Harry!  I'm a bookworm, I'll admit, but I'm not that drab."  Hermione giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.  She quickly climbed the stairs that led to her private quarters and disappeared behind a corner.

     Harry watched Hermione wistfully before she disappeared from his sight.  Shaking his head slightly, he made his own way up to his own Head Boy quarters to drop off books and notes used for studying.  On his way out from his room, Harry took the time to try to tame his ruffled hair, but much to his displeasure his hair would not comply.  Finally giving up, he tried not to seem rushed on his way down the stairs as he noticed that the object of his affection was already seated on a chair, waiting for his return.

     "It took you long enough, Harry." Hermione playfully frowned at him.  "You mustn't keep a lady waiting you know."

     Harry chuckled.  "There's a lady here waiting for me? Where?"  He started to look around the room.

    Hermione's eyes widened as she scolded him, "Harry James Potter! That wasn't so nice!  If you weren't my best friend, I'd have hexed you for that remark."

     Harry plopped down the chair next to her and grinned widely.  "I know.  That's why I had the guts to say it."  A small pillow flew his direction and hit him square in the face.  "Hey!"

     "Serves you right."  Hermione guessed that he isn't done yet for the night in teasing her.  She'd never admit it, but she rather liked spending the rest of the evening with him. Never mind that he might reveal the girl who has captured his heart and break her heart in the process.  Right now, with him was where she felt most comfortable; with him is where she felt she belonged.  Too bad that he didn't know that.

     "So."  Harry said curtly.

     "Hm?" Hermione gave him a half-interested look.  "By the way, where is Ron tonight?"

     Harry thought for a moment.  "You know, I don't know.  Maybe he's with…Luna…again?"  He suddenly grinned sheepishly.  "That sly Weasley.  Maybe he's—" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence as another throw pillow hit him in the face.

     "Don't bother finishing that thought."  Hermione reprimanded him.  "That funny grin on your face is quite suspicious."

     "Aw, but it's Ron here that we're talking about!  Can't I have a bit of fun?" Harry protested.

     'When did he become such a playful git?'  Hermione thought to herself.  It's alarmingly un-Harry-like but at the same time she figured that this is really him without all the worries of the world on his shoulders.  He's just like a regular teenager.  Although compared to other teenagers, at the age of eighteen, Harry's just finally getting to enjoy this part of growing up.  She liked seeing this side of him, though part of her can't help but feel a little uneasy about it as well.

     "Yes, it's Ron we're talking about.  He's also our best friend.  It's not right that you poke fun of his…liaisons…when he's not around," Hermione said admonishingly.

     "Come now, Hermione.  Ron knows I make jokes of his affairs.  He does the same for me and we're both quite alright with it," Harry lightheartedly replied.  She's being worrisome again, like she usually is but he's used to it by now.  Frankly, Harry expected it.  Hermione always had this mother-hen complex whenever he and Ron were concerned.  "If I didn't know any better, Hermione, you're the one starting all these rumors about Ron and his escapades." Harry jokily said.

     "Oh, you! How can you even say such a thing?!"  Hermione glared at him.  "I would never do anything as such."

     Despite the contemptuous glare, Harry was quite amused to see her getting defensive.  It's another adorable thing the loved about her.  She's so…energetically adamant, for lack of a better term.

     He noticed her reaching for another pillow, quite sure that it would be used again to hit him.  This time, he chose to act first as he quickly stood up and grabbed the throw pillow that she reached for.  "Ah ah ah! You've used me for target practice quite enough tonight, Granger.  When do I get my turn?"

     "Hey!" Hermione replied in protest.  "I had my eye on that pillow first! And I only did so because you deserved it!"  She tried to pull the pillow from his grasp.  "And," she oomphed as she tugged against him, "I…still, "she pulled on stronger, "think…that you…des—whoa!"

     Harry, in the process of maintaining hold on the pillow, carelessly leaned forward too much and was soon pulled toward Hermione's direction.  His eyes widened as he tried his best to regain his balance, flailing his right arm about hoping to grab something to balance with.  But it was to no avail.  The laws of physics took over as Hermione's pulling force and his unexpected forward motion soon landed both of them on the floor.

     He cursed Fate as he conveniently landed on top of the brown-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

     "Ow!" Hermione grimaced slightly.  Hitting the back of her head against the floor certainly wasn't a pleasant thing.  Even more so unpleasant (okay, maybe semi-unpleasant) was suddenly realizing that Harry was sprawled on top of her.  Soon enough, she found herself blushing furiously, especially since his face was dangerously hovering closely over hers.  She heard him curse under his breath.

     "Um…," Harry muttered helplessly.  He braced his arms on either side of her and quickly pushed up away from her.  He almost used his right hand to brush away tendrils of hair that fell across her face.  "Sorry about that."

     Hermione took the hand that Harry held out for her and let him help her up from the floor.  She came close to raising her head earlier to touch her lips to his.  What was she thinking?!  Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.  "It's all right.  Are you okay?"

     Harry nodded.  Two inches, he thought.  Two inches lower and his lips would have tasted her.  Who knew that such distance could seem so immense? Flustered, he ran his right hand through his hair and avoided her eyes as best as he could.  He moved closer to the fireplace and leaned his right arm against it.

     Hermione retook her seat and stared into the fire.  She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deep to regain her composure.  "So…what are you planning to do after graduation, Harry?"

     "You mean provided I survive the prophesized confrontation with Voldermort?"  Harry said with a small chuckle.

     "Harry! Don't even joke about that," the curly-brown haired girl protested.  "You'll live through it.  We all will."

     The gleam in his emerald eyes suddenly disappeared after he noted her worried expression.  "I…Will you...," he took a deep breath, "If I don't make it, will you miss me?"

     The silence that followed was deafening.

     "What kind of question is that?" Hermione asked quietly.  "Ron, I, you…we've always been together.  We're not complete if one was missing."

     "I take that as a yes."

     Hermione turned her brown eyes on him.  "Harry—"

     His sudden snigger interrupted her.  "You know, maybe you ought to count Luna too since she and Ron are practically inseparable.  Besides, I'm only eighteen.  There are still plenty of things that I'd like to do before I get myself done in.  Like…you know…have sex."

     "Harry!"  Her eyes widened.  "How can you even have thoughts like that when discussing this?"

     Harry thought that Hermione's expression was priceless at that moment.  He couldn't help but grin once again.  She had the ability to make him laugh, no doubt.  Without trying, she can chase away his worries and make him feel better about being alive.  Okay, okay.  There's Ron too, but he's a male.  He's not exactly appealing to Harry in that sense.

     "You're so much fun to tease, you know that?"

     "Oh you prat! You're having too much fun with me today."  Hermione chastised.  He was going to drive her bloody insane with his teasing.

     Harry just laughed again in response.  Then his eyes met hers.  He stopped laughing and quickly looked away.  He felt his face heating up at the accidental meeting of glances.

     Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought that the chance glance was awkward.  Hermione felt a faint blush tainting her face.  She forced herself to look down on her lap so he won't notice the effects of his gaze on her.

     Then it was silent between them again.

     Tic.

     Toc.

     "Herm—"

     "Har—"

     Their eyes met again and both laughed at their folly.  This time, neither looked away as they opted to enjoy the laughter between them.

     "You first, Hermione."  Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the fireplace.

     She smiled.  "I just wanted to thank you.  For today.  For studying with me.  For showing me a side of yourself that you'd never openly show to anyone else."  She meant it, she knew.  She wanted to express something else but she wasn't sure how he'd react to it.

     Harry took all her words in and dwelled in it.  "I should be the one thanking you.  When you're around me, I can be like this.  I can be me.  I don't have to be the savior of the magical world.  I don't have to be the Boy Who Lived.  I can just be Harry."  He returned her smile.  He walked on over by her said and sat next to her, leaning back.   "Knut for your thoughts?"

     Hermione steeled her resolve.  He was the one who said he'll mention it.  She wondered if he was stalling.  "Why are we here, Harry? What did you want to talk about?"

     "What do you mean?" he asked simply.

     He was going to feign forgetting the reason he asked her to say, she knew it.  Masking her irritation she said, "Oh forget it, Harry.  You don't get it. It's getting late.  I think I'll go now."

     The girl he loved stood up from her chair.  He reached for her arm and stopped her.  Not yet, he said in his head.  He didn't want her to go yet.  "Wait.  Tell me."

     His voice was so gentle in his plead.  She couldn't have said no to that.  "Oh Harry.  We've played enough games for the night don't you think?"

     "Okay, but…" Harry accepted her reluctance.  He noticed that she was getting annoyed with his play for time.  He aHesdfsdfd"Well, actually Hermione, I want to tell you something."

     She shivered at his touch.  In a couple of hours after discovering how she felt about him, her body surely is feeling like he's been making her helpless with his touch for years.  She wanted more of it.  "What is it?" she meekly inquired and settled back down on the chair.

     "What I want…What I want to do after Hogwarts…I want…I want to play quidditch.  Be a professional seeker.  If not that, then an auror since I'm quite good with Defense Against Dark Arts."  Harry rubbed the back of his neck.  Hermione guessed that he was feeling slightly uptight and tense.  She wanted to offer to massage his shoulders but that wouldn't exactly be appropriate.

     "I want to do something normal…Enjoy life after school a bit and doing a little traveling around the world possibly."  Harry glanced at her quickly.  "That would be nice especially since if I could do that with the girl I love."

     The girl Harry loved.  

     Hermione unconsciously narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.  Travel with him.  Be with him.  Hold hands with him.  Kiss him.  Spend the rest of their lives together.  The last thought was really making her edgy.  Jealousy certainly wasn't one of her better points.

     She tried as best as she could to flash him a smile.  "Sounds great, Harry.  She would be quite fortunate to enjoy those things with you."  Not if she could help it, Hermione promised herself.  She suddenly found herself racking her brain for numerous hexes to use on that girl.

     "What about you?"

     "Huh?"  Hermione dropped all thoughts about the other girl and found herself transfixed by his eyes.

     "What will you do after Hogwarts?"

     That tingly feeling on her arm suddenly stopped when he took his hand away.  Masking her disappointment, she looked down to the floor.  "Well, I want to pursue more magic studies if possible.  If not, I'm really interested in doing magical research professionally or maybe also become an auror."

     "Any desires to attend a Muggle university?"

     "Maybe.  I'm slightly interested in maybe pursuing chemistry degree. I was thinking that I could maybe improve my magical skills, particularly my skills at Potions."  Hermione frowned a little.  "I wonder what Snape would say about it."

     Harry snorted.  "He'd be mortified I think.  Imagine, his specialty fused with something so Muggle such as chemistry?  Better if you don't let him know about those plans, Hermione."

     Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Since when did we really care about what he thought?"

     "Point taken."  Harry sat back.  "What about…marriage maybe? Or romance?  No time for it or no plans in your future?"

     His female companion gave him a look.  "I find it odd that you're interested in that aspect of my life.  But to answer your question, it would be nice if I could be with him after Hogwarts."  Hermione avoided his gaze.  "I'm not really sure if that will be possible though.  It appears that he's got ready made plans and such after Hogwarts.  He might not have time for me."

    Harry took a deep breath.  It wasn't a pleasant feeling knowing that the heart of the one you loved longed for someone else.  The identity of the mystery man was gnawing at him.

     "If you feel that much for him, why not tell him how you feel?  You sound so…defeated already.  Like you have no chance at all to be with him," Harry calmly suggested.  Inside, his heart was screaming in frustration.  "We're leaving Hogwarts soon.  Why not take the chance?  Surely, we've faced riskier ventures than that, right?"

     "Easier said than done, Harry," she breathed deeply.  "Never mind about me.  What about you?  You should be taking your own advice."  Hermione raised her knees and tucked them under her legs, sitting more comfortably.

     "Oh you think so?"  Light laughter rang through the room.  "I suppose you're right."

     _Of course I'm right_, she said to herself.  She wished that she wasn't though.

     "Hermione…" the dark haired boy stood up and got in front of her.  Harry held his breath.  "I…"

      "What is it, Harry?"

     He looked at her with a loving gaze.  He memorized her features in his mind.  Her hair.  Her chocolate eyes.  The shape of her face.  Her lips.  Her nose.  Her chin.  Everything.

     Hermione thought that if he didn't stop staring at her, especially like that, she would do something remarkably stupid.  She wanted to open her mouth to dissuade him but her illogical part was on the rampage today.  It would not reason to logic at all.  In fact, it was causing her to enjoy his stare.  It seems so…flattering…and loving? No…it' can't be.

     "Dance with me," he breathlessly said.

     Blinking, she gave him a confused look.  "Huh? Dance? With you? Now?"  Hermione was sure that Harry had gone bloody mad after that question.  Dance with her? Why so sudden?  "Why?  I mean…there's no music for starters…and…and…"

     Harry took his wand out and uttered a short spell.  After a quick flick of his wrist, music soon filled the room.

     It was an old Muggle song; Hermione recognized it after a few seconds.  She couldn't remember the title but it was soothing and relaxing.  Not to mention…romantic.  What is going on here?

     Harry noticed her mouth opened to protest or question his request.  "Shhh."  He held his hand out for her.  "May I have this dance?"

     Dumbfounded, she surrendered to his request and wondered again where that logical side of her had disappeared to.  She took the hand he offered and allowed him to lead her to middle of the common room.  She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.  She hoped as well that no one would suddenly show up and interrupt this small…interlude that they shared.

_You must remember this   
A kiss is still a kiss   
A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply   
As time goes by_

     Harry gently pulled the young witch in his arms and pulled her small arms up to his neck.  He then lowered his own hands to her waist and started to sway into the melody that hummed around them.

_And when two lovers woo   
They still say, "I love you."   
On this you can rely   
No matter what the future brings   
As time goes by_

     Hermione leaned her forehead and barely touched his chin.  She closed her eyes and breathed the subtle scent from his chest.  To her, this felt absolutely wonderful.  It didn't matter right now the reasons why they were doing this.  She can ask the questions later.

_Moonlight and love songs   
Never out of date   
Hearts full of passion   
Jealousy and hate_

     If he can't have her, even after he tells her how he feels about her tonight, at least he knew he would have this dance to remember.  Harry laughed to himself.  He likened this dance to the last good meal that a man would have before his execution.  Regardless of the consequences, he will have this memory of her in his arms.

_Woman needs man   
And man must have his mate   
That no one can deny_

     "Harry?"

     "Yes?"

     "Look at me."  Hermione raised her head slightly.

     His green eyes met hers.  He instantly recognized turmoil of emotions in their depths.  "What is it, Hermione?"

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

     "I'm sorry."  He barely made out the words to what she said.

     Harry raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

     "This."

     Her hands suddenly pulled his neck lower and her lips soon captured his in the sweetest kiss he ever tasted.

_A case of do or die_

     Harry circled his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter against him, returning the kiss he surprisingly received.  If this wasn't reality, he'd banish that dimension for this was what he wanted.  He took advantage of the slight parting of her lips to kiss her a little more deeply.  The sensation was an amazing drug that did wonders to his senses.  It was like every part of his body was suddenly aware of her.

     Whatever wonderful things Harry was making her feel in that kiss, Hermione did not want (it) to end.  But she knew that she was not the one for him.  His heart belonged to someone else.  With a heavy heart, she pulled away from him, feeling suddenly cold and deprived as her lips parted from his.  She couldn't bear to look at him right now.

     "Hermione…"

     "Don't.  Please don't say anything."  She had to get out of there.  "I'm…I'm really sorry, Harry.  I don't know what came over me."

     Harry reached for her.  "Are you really sorry?"

     His gentle question shook her to the core.  Hermione could only give him an honest answer.  "No."  Inside, her insides were quivering.

     "Then don't turn away from me."  He clasped her hands in his and pulled her back.

     "But Harry, I'm no—" She stopped when she made her second realization for the night.

_      'She's so smart and always up to beat in so many things.'_

_     'When I'm lost or absolutely clueless on what to do next, she's there to point me in the right direction'_

_     'It's never bothered her, to my knowledge, that I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived.'_

_     'It's so easy for me to be…just myself when I'm around her.'_

_     'I've always found comfort in her presence and without realizing, I have grown to love her.'_

The curly brown haired girl froze.  Harry Potter was in lo—

"I'm in love with you," Harry said quietly.

"You are?" she managed out.

"Yes. It's you." Harry thought it was now or never. "I don't care if you like someone else. I just want to let you know how I feel about you." He wanted to run away now after his confession, but his feet were cemented to the ground. He really didn't want to wait for her reaction. 

     Whatever he expected her reaction would be, Harry certainly didn't expect her to start whacking away at him. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

"WHY YOU!?! How can you do this to me?"

She'll never forgive him. Here she was, heartbroken already for most of the night after just discovering that she was in love with him. All this time, Harry was in love with her! The revelation brought much elation to her. But before knowing so, she was grieving over not having his love.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" Hermione knew she should stop. She probably looked crazy now. After all, who would want to whack away on the one they loved especially after finding out that they loved you back?

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry finally raised his arms to offer some sort of protection against her assault. "I didn't mean to. I mean…I was afraid of how you'd react! Well I really didn't expect this—OW! Hey!"

She finally stopped and huffed a deep breath. Harry had a terrified look on his face. 

     Priceless. 

     Hermione has never seen that look on his face before. She figured she probably scared him more than Voldermort now. How comedic. She could go down in history books as the Girl Who Terrified Harry Potter. Very flattering indeed.

"Uh…Has Hurricane Hermione passed and blown over now?" Harry anxiously looked at her. He winced slightly from the whacking she handed down on him. Who knew she could be that…vicious? This was certainly news to him. "If I didn't know any better, you'd probably give Hurricane Isabel a run for her money."

She smiled a devilish smile. "I'd shut if I was you, Potter."

Harry took a few steps back. "Er…"

Without warning, she pounced on him and landed her lips on his. For the second time that night, his feet did not obey him as he stayed frozen on the spot. This time though, Harry wasn't sure if he ought to be kissing her back. The reaction from the last time certainly wasn't favorable or much to his liking.

Finally after what seemed like thirty seconds, she pulled back and this time, gave him a very sweet smile. "I love you too, Harry."

His eyes widened. He still didn't move.

"And you know, you're turning a bit blue. Now might be a good time to start breathing again." Hermione gave him another quick kiss.

Until then, Harry didn't realize that he had been holding his breath as well. "You love me back?"

"I'm afraid so. Does this mean I get to go traveling with you after graduating from Hogwarts?" Hermione was certainly amazed. In less than one day, in a span of a few hours, so much has been revealed about each other. Being in love was certainly an adventure. Unlike their clashes with Voldermort, this venture was certainly welcome.

Whatever worries Harry had earlier have all but disappeared from his mind. Only the girl in his arms mattered at this point. And the fact that she loved him too. He knew that they'd have to talk about it later. Right now though, Harry wanted no more than to kiss her again.

Hermione Granger seemed to have read his mind as she met his lips halfway. This time, this kiss lasted for quite sometime. To Harry's satisfaction, it was a painless experience.

_The world will always welcome lovers,   
As time goes by_

It's the little things. Or so they say. It doesn't take an earthquake or an earth shattering explosion for love to come about. 

     It's all about the little things about him that she finally noticed. In the same light, it was the little things about her that he fell in love with. Other things that seem trivial, such as time, mind games, and happily ever after, they all have their roles. When it all comes together, simply put, it's the little things that we miss that add up to the bigger and better things in life.

"By the way…" Harry huskily said between kisses.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione looked at him with loving eyes.

"Have you gained weight?"

**_WHACK!_**

-Finis

**Post A/N:** Some of the people might be wondering where the next part of IYB is.  I just want to assure you all that it's still unfinished.  The majority of Chapter 6 of IYB has been written.  There are just some things that I'm not satisfied with yet so they end up getting redone over and over again.  Please be patient.  The same goes for AFH.  I have not abandoned that project either.


End file.
